Notice whats infront of you before it's gone
by DDandT
Summary: The summer of 09 had ended just as quickly as it stared, at least it was like that 4 Taylor, agirl who had it going on for her during the school year. But it was summer now & things died down in her life until the last 2 weeks until school started.


I feel so confused one moment my life as happening and then "Flush" down the toilet. School was starting in two weeks and all I got other then clothes was an annoying step mother, a crappy boyfriend, and a neighbor that annoys the crap out of me. And all that is really pretty much nothing. Other those exciting things I just sat in my purple and blue room looking out the three windows sitting on the north side of the house. I was either looking at children walking up and down the streets of Rain Tree street or on MySpace constantly changing my page. Speaking of I remembered that I hadn't gotten on for the days so I went to my computer and got on. I logged on to find I had three new messages, five new comments, and ten people accepted my friend request. In one of my messages my girl Jaleesa asked me to come to Carolina place mall a place where I visit all the time I practically lived there. I still answered her saying, "duh why wouldn't I want to go home." "How life is so unfair to me," I said talking to myself out loud.

"Taylor what are you doing get your butt down these stairs and come watch your bothers!" And that was the evil stepmother in all her glory... Jennifer, she is a truly evil person. If it was up to her the twins would be my children, my dad would work only to supply her needs, and the world would solely revolve around her. My father married her around three years ago for what reason I don't know. My father was truly blinded by her beauty, I will say as much as I despise Jennifer she was a beauty when I first meant her but looks deceive. Her personality was rotten then and it still I didn't like her back then nor now

"I'm coming Jennifer, I got to finish my homework." Ouch that was such a lie it's Sunday plus its summer time no school. The ice queen might be stupid but not that dumb. Or could she be

"UmHm, just in case the move faster and get your tail down here before I come up there." Truly what she going to do when she got up here? I bet that on the way up she would break I heel or something. ? I took a deep breath got off my bed and was headed toward the stairs on the way I almost tripped over my over stuffed book bag. I finally got downstairs just in time to see Jennifer trip trying to rush out the door. Ha I thought to myself that clumsy retard is probably going to get killed by falling into the street and getting ran over. Oh how I tried my best not to laugh out loud right then.

"Me and Angela are going out and your father is----"

"I know where my father is and the correct grammar would be Angela and I" I did that just to get on her nerves, but it's not like she didn't need to learn some proper grammar with her ghetto tail. I know I'm one to talk about correct grammar but hey at least I didn't drop out at what 15?

"Girl if you ever correct me again----"

"What you gonna do through me out? Then who are you going to get to take care of your babies, wash the dishes and make sure the house looks presentable huh?" At that moment I was literally in her face rolling my eyes trying to hold myself back from exploding there and then. I won't want her to leave the house looking like she got ran over ha.

"You better… you know what forget it just watch the twins for me, their bottles are on the counter. I'll be back at around 11:00pm."

"Yeah whatever, like you could live without me." "My dad must have been dumb and blind when he got with you," I said under my breath. And with that Jennifer left slamming the door on her way out.

"OH MY GOSH! If it wasn't for the twins I would have left this twisted up home by now." Wow I thought that chick thinks that this would be I house if I weren't here please. The twins would probably be orphans somewhere and every man that that trick sees would be up in here. Just take a deep breath and go feed the twins I said trying to calm myself down. Before I went to get the twins I stopped at the house phone to check the messages.

"Beep… Jennifer It's yo boy Logan, on Sunday meet me at the parkin lot across from the Burger King on Albemarle road." Normally I would wonder what all that was about and care, but what more can the gold digging trick do to this family.

"Next message… Hey Taylor you still comin with me tomorrow? And girl answer your phone I've be texting you all day." Jaleesa was a trip that girl is either always texting someone or at the mall. I wonder what she wanted because I am not picking up my cell for a while.

"Next Mess-"Before the message even started I push the stop button and was on my way to the twins room.

"Hey Jay-Jay and josh what'cha big boy's doing," I said I a baby voice tickling their tummies. Awww they are so cute well anyway.

"I bet that you guys want your Baba's. Yeah you do because the mean mommy doesn't pay attention to the babies, no she doesn't oh no she doesn't." With that I picked up both of them, not really weighing me down because of them just being three months and all. Right as I turned around my heart almost dropped out my chest.

"Doesn't somebody look good with a baby on her hip?"

"Shut-up Quentin and its two of them baby would be plural," I said gasping for air. Why does Quentin just appear into this house like he lives here? Ever since that boy moved here two years ago he's been in my hair. My parents don't mind him always being in the house but I do and even though I tell him that all the time he doesn't seem to care so I see him every day.

"Let me help you out pass Julian here," he said extending out his arms with a crooked smile on his face. Even though I don't like him I have to admit he is one very attractive boy especially that smile and his eyes.

"I don't need any help from you," I said with my nose in the air and my eyes closed trying not to laugh at myself.

"Ah yeah right," he said taking Julian from my hands. "Where is your witch of a mama at?"

"Out with her co-worker ha," I said laughing at earlier today.

"What co-workers your mama don't work nowhere but on a corner and what co-workers could she have," he said busting out in laughter I joined in of course because that was true. "But seriously where is she at?" Like I could give an answer to that question?

"The only person that knows where that thing is would be herself and whatever crack head or man whore she's out with." Quentin tried to hold back a laugh I had already saw coming. I mean who wouldn't laugh at those words really? "Just laugh I know how bad you and I don't want you to plus you might burst a lung or something." Just as I said that I felt the couch shiver from Quentin's monstrous laugh.

"Tay you are more than a handful!"

I picked up one of the bottles and popped into josh's mouth. I looked at him for a while for a baby with a hideous mother he is a cute little boy. Come to think of it he looked like my father, I never noticed that before. I didn't want to make Quentin comment on my mother like qualities again so I looked up from my gaze at Quan and looked at him.

"Quentin, watch what you're doing your going to drown him! Hold his head up a little bit more," I said nudging him slightly.

"Taylor if I didn't know you I would swear that these are your babies, I mean look at them they look like you and you take care of them like you gave birth to them and if anything ever happened to them you I bet you that you would be flippin out," he said with a faint smirk on his face with a smidge of serious in there somewhere. Well he said something about me which I was trying to avoid.

"I basically am their mother Jennifer is never around and since my dad is a co-pilot he is rarely here. I'm surprised that they know the twin's names," I said in a smug voice also trying hard to fight back tears. Thinking of my dad always brings back memories of my mother. She had left my dad and me when I was six years old. Well I guess that I did a horrible job at fighting back tears because in a second Quentin's fingers were wiping away tears that had started flowing down my checks.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry," he said taking Quan from my arms and resting the twins in their playpen to give me one of his bear killing hugs. I don't know why but his hug always lifts me up making me feel somewhat happier. And once again tears started spilling down my chicks out of my cups of water I see out of. This time I have no reason for them.

"Taylor you're wetting up my new jersey."

"I'm sorry Quentin and it's not your fault I just remembered something sad that's all."

"Okay and I was just kidding about my jersey you need it right now."

"Last Christmas I gave you my heart and the very next day you gave it away and this year to save me from tears I'll…"My phone went off I picked up and opened it. Jaleesa really was texting me all day I had 17 unread text messages. I opened the most resent one it said

Jaleesa:HELLO, (^_^)/ R U Stil aliv?

"Wow Taylor you have Christmas music as your ring tone and its summer," Quentin said trying to make me smile. It almost worked until I figured out what he was doing.

"Yeah I do what's wrong with that?" I told him as I play punched him in his arm he wants me to cheer up but I'm not ready to. I answered Jaleesa back saying:

Taylor:HEY, (^_^) yeah I'm stil aliv… wassup?

Jaleesa:Nuthn much I jus wanted 2 kno if U wanted 2g2 the mall?

Taylor:4 wat

Jaleesa:2 Shop 4 the party 2-marow! Duh

Taylor:Can't watchin the twins

Jaleesa:WAT Ur step-thing bailed again?

"I'm talkin to Jaleesa she asked if I wanted to go to the mall to shop for the party tomorrow, are you going."

"Shopping or to the party?" once again he tried to make me laugh; it actually worked this time he got a chuckle out of me.

"The Party, smart one."

"Yeah ain't it at Mike's place and his parents are gone for a week?"

"Yep the party of the summer and everybody is gonna be there."

Jaleesa:Hey U Stil here?

Taylor: Yep… just tlkn 2 Quentin

Jaleesa:oh… Wat R U Wearin then?

Taylor:Purpl H%de, shorts & purpl & pink Nikes

Jaleesa: cute

"Did Jaleesa say that she was going shopping?" Quentin said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah what's the problem?"

"Nothing but how can you call stealing shopping?" He said snickering.

"That is true. Should I tell her," I said trying not to laugh to loud because I noticed that the twins were falling asleep.

"Na I'll tell her tomorrow when I see her, I wanna see her reaction," he said getting up and going over to the twins, probably to check and see if we scared them with our laughter.

Taylor:g2g TTYL

Jaleesa:Tell me WATS up with you and Trent L8er he keeps mes. Me on my MySpace

"Why did she have to remind me about the butt head I call boyfriend," I said under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing… Jaleesa just reminded me of something stupid."

Taylor:Grrr

Jaleesa:LOL… k bye

Taylor:ttyl bye, bye

"Crap did I burp the twins?"

"I'm pretty sure you did, I think while I was talking about you being their mother," Quentin said imitating my puzzled look.

"Oh okay didn't want them to get gas."

"See, you're their mother alright."

"Shut-up Quentin why you got to play around so much!" why did he have to make me smile

"What time is it," I asked knowing that I sounded very dumb because I was the one with a cell phone out at the time. I just needed to start a conversation things don't feel to right when a girl and boy are just stilling on a couch doing and saying nothing.

"I don't know check your cell," Quentin said staring at my hands.

"Yeah that's a smart thing to do." Wow that's really intelligent Taylor I said to myself. "Oh it's 9:57pm I didn't think it was so late."

"Well are you gonna be okay by yourself for the rest of the night Tay?"

"I should be. Could you just bring the twins playpen up the stairs for me?" Quentin looked at me weird for a second." Or is that a little too big for you to handle," I added to lighten the mood. I took the twins up and started going up the stairs

"Naw It's cool." As Quentin was taken up the playpen I realized that after around two years of living here Quentin hadn't been in my room.

"Are you sure that you got it?" I asked with precaution because I know that these stairs are kind of steep. The twins were asleep and no one else was home I was really going to be alone. But I knew that I would find something to preoccupy my time like going on MySpace or Facebook. "Here we are my room you like," ask sitting down on my bed still holding the babies and watching Quentin put the playpen down at the end of my bed. I got up and rested the sleeping babies down inside if the playpen.

"It's A'ight. I mean for you that is." I wasn't even going to try to decipher what he had just meant. I loved my purple palace it was spacious and organized.

"So you like it…."

"Yeah it's okay" I signaled for him to come over sit next to me I didn't want to be alone right now so I tried to start a conversation. He sat down a little closer then I intended for him to be.

"Could you stay for a bit more," I said not sure if I sounded desperate or needy.

"Sure." I could feel the air surrounding us become thin. I'm not sure if this was the right choice to have I boy in my room while no supervision is around and wouldn't be around for about another hour or so.

"So um----"before I could finish Quentin had his arm around my waste leaned down and was kissing me. And not the nice little pecks on the lips or a rough over powering kiss. I wasn't expecting this, but I knew that this night would not go about as I plan. I wanted to pull away but…. I don't know what took over me. So I gave in I put my arms around his neck and enjoyed it. He released my mouth for a quick second and looked into my eyes, but I closed my eyes and was searching for his lips again. I felt his plus race but not over my heart beating. Quentin was gentle and looked like he cared about my feeling unlike Trent (my stupid boyfriend who I don't consider my friend) and that quality which just pushed me over the edge until.

"Last Christmas I gave you my heart the very next day you gave it away and this year to save me from tears I'll save for someone special, Last Christmas I gave you my heart and the very next day you gave it away and this year to save me from tears I'll save for someone special." I let it ring because for some strange reason this moment was too good to give up.

"You gonna get that," he asked breaking off are kiss.

"No it's probably Jaleesa asking what times should she come over tomorrow." I tried to end it there so we could get back to what we were doing and but it didn't work.

"Okay." His gaze lock with mine at that every second and he knew what I wanted. But Quentin was a strong guy and he knew me. He knew that I wouldn't want this if it was the normal day, but he didn't know that this wasn't a normal day I was lonely and I wanted company his company. I don't know why but I did and what I want I usually get.

"No Taylor I can't we're just friends and I don't want you to regret anything." I saw in his eye he was serious, but there was something else I just couldn't figure it out.

"But I won't regret it" that was the truth well as of now.

"Trust me you don't want this and I'm not going to, tonight," he said getting up and going to the door it actually hurt to see that but Quentin was usually right I trusted his choice.

"Okay maybe your right this shouldn't happen, I'm so sorry I just don't know what happened to me."

"Naw its cool Taylor I know you couldn't resist this for so long," he said lifting up his shirt and showing off his beautiful auburn colored skin and his luscious six pack. I could help myself but to stare at him like he was a piece of meat. I guess he caught my stare at him even though I quickly looked away when I caught myself because he put his shirt down and frowned. And once again we were rudely interrupted by my ringtone. This time I caught it before it even got to say Christmas.

"Hello." Whoever was on the other end of this call was gonna get it for interrupting my moment with Quentin.

"Girl you okay?" immediately I knew it was Jaleesa.

"Can I call you back later Jaleesa," I asked in a kind of pissed voice.

"Sure but when you do I want details." How could she possibly know that something big happening?

"Yeah whatever bye." And rudely I hung up this time turning off my phone. "Okay Quentin I am truly sorry and I understand why you need to go," I said kind of sad.

"I I got to go meet my boys somewhere anyway," Quentin said looking down at my fingers that were intertwined in his.

"Okay bye." I said.

*

Oh my gosh did that happen last night I tried to get with Quentin I think It was just a dream, or at least I thought that it was. Why in the heck would I what Quentin that annoying, stupid, funny, loving. And there I go again; Jaleesa is going to go crazy when she hears this. I know this isn't true maybe I just need to get out of this house. So I texted Jaleesa

Taylor:can we go to the mall now?

Jaleesa:ummm no the mall ain't open

Jaleesa:oh u think Ur slick….Tell me everything ;-)

Taylor:1 word Quentin I was tryin to get wit him

Jaleesa:no!

Taylor:YES!!!

Jaleesa: did u???

Taylor:no he said tht I would regret it and we tlked a little then he le

Jaleesa:OMG! So that means that UR not going with Trent any more

Taylor:I guess not… well I never really liked him N/Eway

Jaleesa:great cause he was a poser! ;-6

Taylor: I'm comin over I cn't b in this house N/E mor

Jaleesa:ok I'll come outside.

I got up and noticed that the twins were not in my room anymore. That only means one thing Jennifer came into my room well that's nice to know had a beast in my room. I got to my closet grabbed a pair of orange skinny jeans and my it's tricky shirt and put on my older pair of forces in orange, pink, and white. I got my Nike mini backpack put my loaded wallet, some lip gloss, my iPod, and my camera and I was off. On my way out I was very careful not to run into Queen Ice Mrs. Jenifer I didn't feel like talking to her. I stopped in the kitchen and picked up a banana and a capri-sun. As I was walking down my street I saw him why of all the mornings he had to come today?

"What you want mark," I said rolling my eyes and turning my head away from his kiss.

"What I can't come see my own girlfriend."I busted out laughing was he serious. That fart only came to see me when the chick he was doing on the side left him.

"Really well that's news I'm still your girl friend? I haven't seen you in a week and what happen to Sheena or whatever that tricks name was that you were doing, did she leave you," I said as I past Marks old rusty red Toyota.

"I don't know what you talking about Taylor you need to stop trip you know you my girl," he said following me out my drive way and past my mail box.

"Look really Mark I'm not stupid I've heard that before and I don't think I want to any more… we're done please get out of my yard before I have to call the police." I really didn't need any more drama to my life I'm ready dealing with this Quentin mess and my step mother.

I turned around to tell Mark to leave again but he was literally so close I could feel his heart beat.

"Listen to me girl you do not tell me that we're done. We are over when I say that we are over and if I catch you tellin your little friends about this encounter I will have to teach you lesson." By then Mark had grabbed my arm and had pulled my face up to meet his. Normally he wasn't this mean but he'd been drinking I could smell the beer on his breath. I don't even remember why I started dating his sorry tail.

"What every Mark ain't nobody scared of your ass, acting all big and bad you need to stop before I go call up your mama cause I know she would beat your ass down if she caught you roughing up a girl." And that was the play truth Mark could play thug all his life, but at the end of the day he was a mama's boy. His mother hasn't having no women beater as a son.

"Look hear Taylor if you you think…" he didn't every finish his sentence one of his friends Grayson I think on the football team called his name from across the street. Mark let me go and I thanked Grayson with my eyes. Even though I wasn't scared of Mark I was afraid

"Mark what you thinking do you want to get arrested right before one of the biggest parties of the year?" Damn that only means one thing I could no longer go.


End file.
